


Бесит

by Megara_Masharella



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: Крокодайл утешает по-своему
Relationships: Crocodile/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 7





	Бесит

\- Я знаю, ты меня слышишь, Мугивара!  
…  
\- Думаешь, что тебе хреновей всех?  
…  
\- Думаешь, что в этом мире нет никого несчастней тебя?  
…  
\- Думаешь, что ты имеешь право умереть, когда тебя проводили в Новую Эпоху?!  
…  
\- Ты просто жалок!  
…  
\- Впрочем, это твое дело…  
…  
\- Но, слушай. Твой брат и Белая Борода мертвы, и этого уже ничего не изменит.  
…  
\- У тебя есть два выбора. Или ты умираешь, мучаясь от жалости к себе, как ничтожество, или ты продолжаешь бороться за тех, кто отдал за тебя свои жизни и мечты.  
…  
\- Каков твой выбор, Мугивара?  
…  
\- Если первое – сожми мою руку один раз. Если второе – два раза. Что выбираешь?  
Рука Луффи вздрагивает и сжимает ладонь Крокодайла один раз… а чуть погодя и второй…

Бесит.   
Как же все это бесит.   
Просто до трясучки.   
Хочется выть и кусать губы, до того его все раздражает.

Его бесит вся эта разношерстная компания, с которой он связался на свою голову. Просто толпа идиотов и слабаков. Даже его верный подчиненный бесит своими сочувствующими взглядами. Скормить бы их всех бананвани. Хотя, нет, - отравиться могут бедняжки. 

Его бесит этот отвратительный дешевый ром, который сегодня был еще паршивее обычного. Даже находясь в Импел Дауне он так не желал вновь выпить того самого вина, которым он наслаждался еще будучи главой Барокк Воркс.

Но особенно его бесило, что здесь не было Мугивары. В его присутствии все эти обстоятельства воспринимались как-то… легче что ли? Причем, бананавани знает почему…  
А этот паршивец так и не пришел в себя. Все продолжает лежать в этом овощеподобном состоянии и даже питается исключительно за счет капельницы. Но зато хоть живет, и на том спасибо. Хотя, какое ему то дело, жив этот мальчишка или нет?

Крокодайл мотает головой и с отвращением делает еще один глоток из бутылки. Он и не заметил, как наступила ночь, и вся раздражающая его толпа рассосалась по каютам и трюмам. Но на душе по-прежнему скребли кошки. Все бесит. И особенно бесит этот проклятый парень, занимающий все его мысли. Будто его гениальной голове больше думать не о чем, как об этом тощем лохматом засранце в соломенной шляпе?

И, кстати… как он оказался в его каюте? Ведь только что он был на палубе!

Крокодайл недоуменно моргает, глядя на лежащего в койке Луффи. Почти весь перебинтованный, с проводом от капельницы, торчащим из руки, и дышит так тихо, будто вовсе не дышит. Он подходит ближе, присаживается на стул возле мальчишки и берет его за руку.  
\- Правила просты, как обычно, Мугивара. Один раз – да, два раза – нет. Слышишь меня?  
Луффи послушно сжимает его руку один раз.   
\- Не подох еще?.. - усмехается бывший шичибукай.  
Ответ был неожиданным. Конечно, Крокодайл знал, что тот ответит «нет», но, что тот сожмет его кисть с такой силой, он не ожидал. Правда, то была лишь четверть от четверти его обычной силы и расцениваться она могла лишь как крепкое рукопожатие.   
\- Паршивец… Ты старался сделать это побольнее, да?  
«Да»  
Крокодайл стискивает зубы и поднимает крюк с явным намерением прирезать нахала. Но, в конце концов, дальше угрозы дело не заходит. И потом убивать его в таком состоянии было бы неинтересно. Да и какой смысл, если он на это даже не отреагирует?  
Бесит.  
Бывший шичибукай встает со стула и нависает над Мугиварой. Глаза Луффи приоткрыты, но они смотрят не на Крокодайла, а куда-то сквозь него, в пустоту, недостижимую для обычного глаза.  
Бесит.  
Этот его взгляд…  
Бесит.  
Этот его осунувшийся больной и беспомощный вид…  
Бесит.  
Это его безразличие ко всему миру, кроме того, что сейчас живет и терзает его изнутри…  
Бесит.  
\- Смотри на меня, черт возьми…  
Крокодайл касается его щеки, проводит пальцем по шраму под глазом, цепляет и оттягивает кожу. Никакой реакции. Ни одна мышца не дрогнула. Даже дыхание не изменилось.  
Бесит. Бесит. Бесит.  
В какой-то момент он чувствует, что теряет над собой контроль. То ли этот паршивый эль так на него действует, то ли все предохранители слетели от бешенства, но в следующий миг Крокодайл резко наклоняется и впивается губами в сухие губы Луффи. Жадно, властно, словно дикий зверь. Он отрывается от него лишь тогда, когда ощущает привкус крови.   
С губы Мугивары стекает кровь, однако выражение его лица остается все таким же бесстрастным, а взгляд пустым.  
Крокодайл хмыкает. Нет, этого недостаточно. Нужно сделать с ним что-то такое, чтобы он отреагировал… Чтобы он понял… Чтобы он почувствовал…  
Бывший шичибукай подминает Мугивару под себя и снова целует. Так же зло, дико и необузданно, плотно прижимая к себе неподвижное тело. И он чувствует… чувствует, как участился ритм его сердца. Страшно, значит?  
Глаза все еще смотрят насквозь.  
Будь ты проклят!  
Крокодайл стискивает мальчишку так, что не будь тот резиновым, у него бы давно переломались все кости. Проводит рукой по бинтам на спине вверх и вниз. Ни одного живого места.   
Как же это бесит!  
Он срывает с Луффи жилетку, впивается губами в его шею, щупает языком артерию, царапает зубами кожу. Уже на все плевать. Им уже давно овладело бешенство и нестерпимое желание. Он хочет его, даже такого бесчувственного и беспомощного, прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Крокодайл пристраивает крюк рядом с головой Луффи на подушке, а другой рукой расстегивает и снимает с него штаны. И тут случается нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Мугивара кладет свою руку на его.   
Крокодайл с рыком отбрасывает ее от себя.  
\- Бесполезно, Мугивара, тебе уже меня не остановить!  
Он хватает его за бедра, приподнимает, тянет на себя.   
Бесит. Определенно бесит.  
И самая главная причина, почему этот мальчишка так бесит Крокодайла – это то, что он каким-то образом заставил его так привязаться к себе…  
Крокодайл раздвигает ягодицы Луффи и резко входит в него.  
Бесит!  
Резиновое тело оказывается эластичным и податливым. И он остервенело толкается в него, не зная, что больше ему хочется – насытить себя или встряхнуть этого проклятого мальчишку как следует.  
Мугивара все также не двигается и смотрит в одну точку. Лишь сопит громче обычного. Его тело слишком слабо даже для того, чтобы у него была эрекция. Он совсем бессилен как физически, так и внутренне…  
Так хочется, чтоб он хоть как-нибудь реагировал. Стонал, кричал, рыдал, бился в истерике – все, что угодно, но только не это жалкое безжизненное состояние.  
Крокодайл резко поддается вперед и с тихим рычанием кончает.  
Бесит. Бесит. Бесит!

Спустя минут пять Крокодайл сидит на краю кровати в согнутой позе, запустив пальцы в волосы.  
Как же он жалок, глуп и отвратителен. Насиловать беспомощного мальчишку… ему будто и так переживаний не хватает…  
Пусть его тело не реагирует, но, а как же душа?   
Что он теперь о нем думает?  
Крокодайл смотрит на руку Мугивары и не решается за нее взяться. Он с удивлением понимает, что боится знать ответ.  
Пожалуй, сам себя он бесит больше всех и больше всего на свете…  
Бывший шичибукай чиркает зажигалкой, закуривает сигару и идет к двери. Берясь за ручку, он напоследок едва слышно проговаривает.  
\- Живи, Мугивара. Можешь ненавидеть меня, но продолжай жить. Пусть эта ненависть дает тебе на это силу!  
Дверь закрывается, и в каюте воцаряется тишина.  
И никто не видит, как уголки губ Луффи приподнимаются вверх, образуя на лице слабую улыбку.  
И никто не слышит, как с этих губ доносится тихое и хриплое:  
\- Дурак…


End file.
